Back In Action
by LoserParty
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS. The remaining avengers deal with the events occurring after infinity war. An encounter with The Defenders and a woman who calls her self captain marvel surly with these super hero's help, they can find and defeat thanos. Will they go all the way to space to get their team back and avenge the universe? Connected with My other story: In The Stone.
1. Chapter 1

A minute ago I was leaning over Peter Parker, trying to hold in my tears.

A minute ago he was laying on the hard surface of this planet slowly disappearing.

Now, I'm sitting next to where he just was, staring at the ground. The blue lady stood to my right a few meters away.

"We need to get of this planet" she said in a mechanical voice

"I'm sorry but, who even are you?" I asked impatiently

"nebula" she simply answered

"How'd you know quill and the other two?"

"I'm gamora's sister, I also tried to kill them multiple times"

"You tried to kill your sister and her friends?" I tried to make sense of things

"Before we made up" she answered "back to what I was saying, we need to find a way off of this planet"

"I agree with that, but how" I asked, when she came to Titan she crashed her ship so how were we going to get off here

All of this outer space shit was starting to annoy me. Hopefully Bruce will find a way to contact Friday.

"I'm going to look around" Nebula looked around to see where she could explore. She walked away. Once she was a fair distance away from me I surveyed my injuries, mainly the stab I got from thanos. There was a lot of blood on my shirt. I did my best to patch up the stab wound with my suits technology, after I did that I tried to stand again. It hurt but I managed. I looked around, how was I going to get out of here.

Steve's POV

We walked back slowly to the main building in wakanda. We were silent, all that could be heard were our heavy steps as we trudged back during sundown. Bruce, while in the hulk buster suit, carried visions lifeless body. I looked up, to the sky, the sunset was beautiful as it tried to over cast all events of the horrible day.

Today we lost Sam, Wanda, Vision, t'challa and Bucky. Bucky. I just got him back and now he's gone again, for the fourth time. 'How would we get them back?'

Once we reached the building Shuri, the young ,but feisty, princess of wakanda ran up to us and stopped near okoye.

"Where is my brother?" She asked in a worried tone

She stared at okoye before the worrier woman looked down and slowly shook her head.

Shuri covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes grew glassy

Natasha stepped forward and went to Shuri, she put her arm around the scientists back and walked her inside.

We were shown to our own rooms and where the kitchen and lounge room was. We all went to our room to try sleep. The bed was comfortable and I was tired but still I couldn't rest. I couldn't stop thinking that, we just let the entire universe down, we didn't do our job to defend earth, and now half of the galaxy is dead, gone, poof. I closed my eyes, 'maybe that would help me sleep' but no. All I could picture was Bucky, disappearing, turning to ash. I opened my eyes, got up walked out of my room and to the lounge room.

To my surprise Nat and Thor were sitting there talking quietly. They looked back and saw me, they both gave a half smile. I sat down next to Nat.

"Couldn't sleep?" Thor asked, I simply shook my head in return

"Still no answer from Clint" she reported

"He'll call when he can" I didn't want to think that Clint was gone too

"What happened to the avengers while I was gone?" Thor asked suddenly

"The avengers broke apart, we disagreed on some accords and there was a fight" I answered

"Him and tony aren't on speaking terms" Nat finished "What happened with you while we had our own civil war?"

"Well, Loki was alive, my father died and before he did he told me I had a half sister who was the rightful heir to azguards throne, she broke mjolnor, I found Bruce on a planet" he paused when banner walked into the room as if he had been summoned

"Don't let me interrupt" he said

Thor continued "we fought hela back on azguard, got the azguardians onto a ship before we blew up the planet... then we ran into thanos" he finished

"Sounds like a lot more happened with you than us" I said

There was some silence while we all looked down as we sat on the couch

"How are we going to fix this mess guys?" Nat broke the quietness

"We need to find tony" Bruce answered straight away

"Can you do that?" Thor asked

"I can try hack into Friday and locate him" Bruce suggested

"Can you do it now?" I wondered aloud

"If I can find the lab, Yeah"

Natasha POV

The boys followed me to the lab which Shuri was no doubt in. I found the entrance and opened the door, we walked down the steps to find Shuri, working on one of t'challa's black panther suits

"Knock knock" I said as I walked down the flight of stairs.

She jumped and turned around "give me a bit more warning next time"

I smiled, I liked her attitude towards things.

"Sorry, we where just wondering if Bruce could use some of your tech" I addressed

"What for?" She looked puzzled

"To find Tony Stark" Steve answered for me

"Use anything you want" she gestured around her

Bruce went over and started using the advanced computers to hack the multi million dollar suit.

An hour past as we watched Bruce and Shuri decode 3 passwords and enter a system I had no clue about.

"I'm going to get some coffee, Thor? Steve? Want a cup?" I asked

"Why not" Thor answered

"I'll come with you" Steve suggested. I nodded

"Bruce, Shuri want any coffee?" I half shouted

Bruce said yes and Shuri declined the offer, then Steve and I went up to the kitchen to make 4 coffees

I turned on the kettle and we both made 2 cups each. While we waited for the kettle to boil I started a conversation

"Do you think they're gone for good?" He knew what I was talking about

"I hope not" he replied

"If they are what are we going to do with out Sam or Wanda"

"I don't know, let's just find tony first then we can figure out what to do"

The kettle stopped boiling.

We took the hot coffees down to the lab, we had to be extra careful down the stairs, some did spill on my hand and it stung but no major burns. Once we got to where our friends were we noticed they weren't relaxed or focused like they were when we left

Me and Steve put the coffees down on a table

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We did it, I know where tony is!" Bruce exclaimed

"Where is he?" Steve asked

"On a planet called...Titan"


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's POV

"Can we talk to him?" I asked

"Should Be Able to just need to figure out how to get the sound connected" bruce responded

If we could get tony back to earth we can figure out a proper plan to find thanos and get everyone who went missing back.

"Got it" Shuri exclaimed

"Now if I just-" Bruce said as he pressed a button

"Tony... tony it's Bruce can you hear me?" He said into a small microphone

Moments passed before there was a muffled voice coming from the speaker

"Bruc-... that-...you?" The transmitter was breaking up, but it was defiantly Tony's voice

Tony's POV

"What's that noise?" Nebula wondered

"It's... my suit" I tapped my chest and my suit covered me. "Friday what's going on?" I asked my A.I

"somebody is trying to contact you boss" she said in her accent

Somebody was trying to contact me!

"Tony..." A voice said, it was laggy and buffering so I couldn't hear it to Well "Tony it's Bruce" Bruce! I might have a chance at getting off this planet

"Bruce is that you?" It was a stupid question but what else was I supposed to say?

"Tony, stay where you are. We've got your location. We'll come get you." This voice wasn't Bruce's. No, it was someone else's. It was Steve Rogers'.

"Did you hear that tony?" Cap asked again

"Yeah we'll stay here" then there was no sound. I tapped my chest and the suit came off.

"Who was that?" Nebula asked

"Some friends, their coming to get us." I responded. I sat back down near the robot lady.

I thought of going home, back to earth, back to pepper. She's going to be so mad at me for leaving on that donut space ship. Where the kid followed me. What am I going to tell his aunt? 'Sorry peters not coming back, he disintegrated in my arms on another planet.' That would break her heart. How am I going to do that. I thought of the kid, 'why did it take so long for him to go? Why did his disintegration seem to harm him?' Then I remembered... his spider senses. They must have tried to stop what was happening to his system when he disappeared.

I looked over to my right where the ash remains of his body still lay.

"Was he your son?" Nebula asked. She must of known that I was thinking of him

"No" I paused "close enough though"

She nodded

"How'd you get all mechanical parts in your body?" I asked out of the blue

"When I was a child thanos would make gamora and I fight, if I lost he'd replace one of my body parts with metal. I rarely won, hence all the parts" she look at her arm which was almost fully metal. It reminded me of bucky's, 'would I be seeing him soon? I don't know if I'm ready for that. He murdered my mum, but it wasn't really him' I half forgave him for now. If I would be seeing him, with Steve, and Bruce following I'll be happy.

Natasha's POV

Me, Steve, Thor and the talking raccoon were going to Titan to get tony. Thor's new axe can summon this magic gate thing to transport us to Titan in an instant. We told everyone that we were going to get tony and come back to figure out a plan.

The four of us went out to somewhere quiet and deserted, just at the edge of the forest.

The raccoon didn't look happy at all, Thor noticed this

" you ok rabbit?" He asked

"Thor he's a racoon" Steve pointed out

"I'm not a racoon I'm me, I'm rocket!" He yelled "all you terrans are the same as quill"

So his name was rocket

After that We walked in silence till we got far enough.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Thor asked us

I looked over at Steve and he looked at me and shrugged.

"I guess" he said

And with that, Thor raised his axe in his hands, lighting beamed out from all sides before a massive rainbow cylinder came down on us. We started to lift up and before I knew it we were in space. It felt cool to fly through space in a rainbow barrel

As an orange planet neared It looked like we were going to crash into it, that must be Titan.

I shut my eyes fearing that we'd smack into the floor of the nearing planet. Then I felt the ground. I opened my eyes and the rainbow barrier was gone. Standing in front of us where two people, Tony Stark and a blue and metal woman

Tony's POV

'They're here' I thought to myself, over joyed I'd be getting off this planet. I got up and went to them. There were 4 Thor, Steve, Nat and a standing racoon? Nebula followed me, as I walked I held the wound on my stomach as if that would make it better.

"Took you guys long enough" I said

"Are we good?" Cap asked me

"Yeah, we're good" I nodded

We shook hands.

"Thor, Bruce told me you were dead" I told him

"If I wasn't a god, I would be" he answered

The raccoon looked up at nebula

"Well look who it is" he said, 'so raccoons can talk now?'

"Hello, fox" she spat out

"Do you know where quill is?" The raccoon asked

"Mantis, peter and drax turned to ash over there and gamora was killed by thanos" nebula answered

The raccoon looked stunned, sad and angry

"Oh by the way, tony this is rocket, rocket tony." Thor finally introduced

The raccoon looked down.

"Great, can we go now" I hurried

"Let's go" Thor said

Before I stepped closer ,so Thor could transport us back, I looked back to where The kid fell into my arms and pleaded death not to come. I felt a sharp pang in my throat. Then a tear almost came half way down my face before I wiped it away.

I sniffed and stood next to Rogers

"Tony are you crying?" Natasha asked

I didn't answer, just kept looking at the same spot until a colourful barrier appeared around us and lifted us up of our feet and sent us into space.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's POV

We got back to earth and into wakanda with in a minute, I was so glad to be home and soon I'd see pepper... and May, still working on what I should say to her.

Once I said hi to everyone, especially Rhodes, I was shown to my room and the area I'd be staying in until further notice. I hopped that I'd only be here for one night, then back to New York.

The technology here was incredible but I just didn't feel like checking it out, that's not like me at all. I tried to go through all the new technology with Shuri and Bruce but I just couldn't focus. Where was my mind at? Of course, the kid. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault, that everything that happened to him, including the vulture was my fault.

Now its was almost 7pm and I'm sitting on my bed wondering what I could have done to prevent Peter Parker from disappearing into nothing but a pile of ash.

Steve's POV

"Have you noticed that Tony's not acting... well tony like?" Nat asked me while we where sitting in my room. Over the past few years, whilst fighting terrorists, Nat and I have gotten pretty close. Normally now we always have these sorts of chats, some serious and some just plain stupid.

"Yeah I've noticed, he hasn't been as 'tony Stark' as he should be" I said with a worried tone

"I swear I saw him cry before we left Titan too" she pointed out "something must have happened there, something's stuffed him up"

"Yeah" I agreed "should we go talk to him?"

"Probably"

We stared at each other

"Are we doing it now or?" Nat said, we both laughed at that

Once we finished laughing we put on our serious faces and headed to Tony's quarters.

We found his room and knocked on the door.

"Tony it's us, can we come in?" I half yelled

There was no answer, I looked to Nat to see what we should do, she went passed me and opened the door.

He was sitting on the side of his bed looking out the window to the sunset

"Tony, we need to talk" Nat started

It seemed like he didn't hear her but after a few seconds he turned around with blank eyes

Tony's POV

I turned around to look at them, why were they even here? I needed to figure out what I was going to say to May.

"We've noticed you haven't been to...excited around the tech and just not being here, like your to busy thinking about something else" Natasha continued

"Is there something bothering you?" Steve asked

Truth is yes, Peter's death changed something in me, I didn't realise how much I cared for him until he was dying in my arms.

"No" I lied

"We know that's a lie" Steve said instantly

"I don't know what your talking about" I countered

"Don't play dumb with us tony" Nat shot back

'What was I supposed to say now?'

"What's bothering you?" Natasha sat down next to me

I sighed

"You know that kid I recruited, when we fought at the airport"

"The spider one?" Steve asked

"Yeah, well turns out, I ended up getting pretty fond of the kid, and of course like a tony I didn't realise that until he was turning to ash in my arms on Titan" I said with a shaky voice

They both looked stunned, in their defence I have to agree I am not the type of guy to be so sad about a kid.

"Tony" Nat started

I breathed in

"Better yet I have to try figure out how to tell his aunt, the only living family member he has." I told them "I need to get to New York, sort things out with pepper and the kid's aunt."

They looked at each other and frowned

"We can get you there for tomorrow" Cap nodded

I nodded in thanks back. They both left the room and I continued to figure out how I was going to tell May.

Natasha's POV

Steve and I walked out of Tony's room and to the lounge in silence. Tony's been through a traumatic event and isn't trying to work until he forgets, he's actually trying to figure things out. That kid must have meant a lot to him.

"From what I saw of that spider boy, he was skilled" Steve said "Bucky told me the kid even caught one of his punches"

That was shocking, not even Steve Rogers could do that.

"Damn" was all I could think of "I've never seen tony this... out of it"

We ended up going back to my room, I sat on my bed crossed legged and Steve sat in a chair beside

"We need him to have a clear mind if we're going to fight thanos" he said

"How do we do that" I questioned

"Take him back to New York, let him talk to the aunt, hopefully that'll clear things up"

"Hopefully" I pointed out

"We need to talk to the rest of the team, see who's coming, who's staying." He suggested

"We should do that now, quicker we get tony to New York quicker we can beat up thanos" I agreed

We went to thor first, he, rocket and nebula were on the lounge chatting. They all agreed they'd come with. Next we went to Rhodes, who was having a coffee in the kitchen, we told him about Tony's situation, he told us he did slightly know the kid, he agreed he'd come, to help tony. Next we went down to the lab where Shuri and Bruce were. They had started working on bringing vision back, they hadn't gotten to far but they had only just started.

"Why does tony need to go back to New York?" Bruce asked

"For one, pepper" he nodded "for the other, that Spider-Man kid disappeared while he was on Titan and tony now needs to tell the aunt." I cut the story short

"Understandable" Bruce said

"did you want to come?" Steve asked

"I mean I'd love to, but I'm working on the vision here, and I can't just leave" he paused

"All good" I said

Things were still a bit awkward between us so in a way I was glad he wasn't coming along.

"We'll be off first thing tomorrow" Steve said and walked out, I followed.

Steve's POV

After that Natasha and I went our seperate ways to our own rooms, that's a bit dramatic though seeming our rooms are right across from each other.

I laid down on the bed and tried to get some shut eye. I tried to think of nothing but my mind ended up on the spider boy, poor tony must be blaming himself for what happened. He said he turned to ash, just like Bucky. Bucky and Sam, Nat is the only person left that I'm closest to now, I wonder how she feels about Bucky disappearing, I felt like there was some 'thing' between them two. But who am I to go into other people's personal business.

At some point I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's POV

We got onto the quin jet and set of to New York. Everyone was quiet during the trip there, rocket every now and then would make a snarky comment to a building and how stupid It looked. I had fingered out what I was going to say to May, I'd tell her that peter had helped me in New York when the aliens first attacked then I'd tell her he followed me into the space ship that led us to Titan, I'd also tell her how heroic and brave he was when fighting thanos, then I'd tell her that we'd lost and that people started to disappear and peter was one of them. Simple...right? No...wrong, incorrect, it was way more complicated than that, I wasn't ready, at least we still had a while till we got there

"We're here" Steve yelled

What! Already! I'm not ready to do this. I started to breath faster. And my heart was thumping.

"Hey you alright man?" Rhodes asked

I took a deep breath in and tried to slow my heart rate. "Yeah"

"I've told pepper your back, she's waiting at the facility" he put his hand on my shoulder

I looked down to his legs "How you feeling?"

"As good as I'll be" he answered

As we neared the avengers facility everyone got up and looked out the front window of the quin jet. Rocket and nebula didn't look to impressed, or maybe it's just because their family and friends are dead.

The jet landed, the engines quieted down and the doors at the back opened. Pepper was there waiting at a safe distance. Once I walked off the ramp she ran straight into my arms. She hugged me tightly, the wound on my stomach started to sting, forgot that I haven't told anyone about that;

"Ow" I winced. She stopped hugging me and looked up at me with teary eyes, and saw I was holding my stomach. She lifted my shirt a bit to see the stab.

"Oh my god, tony what happened" I could tell that she was worried

I looked back to Cap and Nat, they looked at me like I was an idiot. I could tell what was going through their minds

'He was stabbed?! And he didn't get it checked out at wakanda where they can fix anything like that with in a minute?!'

Well I would of, but I was to busy.

I Saw that Thor, rocket, nebula and Rhodes had gone in already.

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about" I said to pepper

We went to our own room we designed and sat on the bed.

During the two years before thanos, pepper did meet peter a few times, she liked him almost as much as I did, she also became a friend of mays so she could help me when it came to telling her.

Before I started happy entered the room, it was good to see he was ok.

I started from the beginning and kept going till peters death. They were both shocked to hear the story, pepper cried when I told her the kid disappeared.

"Tony you need to get that wound fixed then straight away tell May" she said to me

"No" I said she looked at me confused "tell May first THEN fix the stab" I corrected

"Fine, lets go then" she said as she got up and so did Happy. Steve was waiting out the front, leaning on the car.

"Thought I'd come with" he simply said

I nodded and Shrugged in agreement

We got into the car and drove off, Steve was in the front with happy, pepper sat next to me in the back comforting me, she could tell I was stressed. It was a long 2 hour drive down to queens and to the apartment where peter and May lived in. The two hours felt like twenty, anticipation is killing me.

Finally we arrived at the front we all got out except Happy. We walked up the stairs to the seventh floor, then to the apartment room where they lived. The three of us stood there, the door in front of us. I raised my arm to knock but hesitated before I actually knocked.

Pepper put her hand on my shoulder

"She's not going to blame you" she reassured

"I know"

Then I knocked. Almost instantly there was an answer, the door was unlocked, it opened. May came into view. She realised it was me and pepper, she smiled, then looked next to me not to see peter but Steve Rogers, her smiled dimmed.

"Where's peter?"


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath in, I had just finished telling May the story of Peters death. She had smiled when I told her he did great at helping me kick alien ass but the smile died when I started on how peter faded away in my arms.

I put my head down looking at the tables edge. Pepper was comforting May as she sobbed in her chair, once she finished crying she spoke.

"It's not your fault" she said with a shaky voice

'I have had to many people tell me, it's ok, it's not your fault.' I wanted to scream 'It is my fault! Everything is my fault'

But instead I just nodded, still with my head down.

"Is there at least still the slightest chance he's alive?" She asked, voice still trembling.

"Yes, there is" Steve spoke up in a confident tone.

I looked at him like he was nuts, 'how would we get the kid back?'

May looked at Steve

"We will find thanos, get the gauntlet and try get them back, if not, you can be damn sure we'll avenge him" he reassured

She smiled with teary eyes. "Thank you"

We walked out of the building in silence, Happy and the car wasn't there. Maybe he went to go get something to eat, we were there for just over an hour.

"I'll message happy" Pepper said as she unlocked her phone. She messaged him to get a reply saying 'went to get a bite and got stuck in traffic, meet me at the library.'

"Let's get walking then" I said

We started to walk, the street lights were dim and we could barely see the destruction all the disappearances caused. Most vehicles had been crashed into poles, bus stops and other cars.

"Strange walking the streets when it's so quite, huh?" Pepper stated

"Yeah" I agreed, Steve just nodded in reply.

After a while we got to the library, Happy wasn't there, so we sat in the bus shelter in front of the library. We sat on the bench, we waited for over 20 minutes until something happened. A loud alarm went off, it was over by the news agency store just up the road. Cap and I got up.

"Tony, you can't fight with that stab" Pepper pulled my arm to sit back down.

"I'll go check it out" Steve walked over

"At least let me go with him" I said and she let go of my arm and came with. We walked over as Steve ran to the store. We got there to see 3 men in black hoods, one stealing money from the cash register, the other 2 were looting. What they could find. They hadn't noticed us, yet.

Cap was about to take action when a figure jumped down in front of him and ran towards the men. Another two people came and started fighting off the robbers. In the dark I could see the first two figures of the mysterious fighters were male, the other figure was female. They Each had one robber to fight. The first robber that was stealing the cash was being punched by a man with very swift skills. the second that was looting was being fought by the girl, she was thrown back by a punch and knocked into a magazine shelf, she paused, picked up the shelf and threw it at the man. 'Holy crap' I thought

Now He was trapped under the shelf. The third robber had already been taken down by a man, with by the looks of it horns on the top of his head, the guy was standing over the robber as he lay on the floor defenceless. The only fighter left was the first robber, he drew a gun, pointed and shot. The man with swift skills put his hand out in a fist in front of him, it turned gold just before the bullet hit it, the bullet completely shattered.

They got back together, all the while we were standing there staring in awe and confusion.

"What the hell" I said

The three fighters were shocked, they looked at us. And came into the light.

"Well, well, Tony Stark is back in town" the women said

"Who are you guys?" Pepper asked holding on to my arm

They looked at each other.

"We're the defenders" the one with horns answered

"Defenders? Never herd of you" I said

"Probably because we stay low, out of the spotlight" the girl said

The man with the golden fist stepped forward so I could see his face properly.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Danny rand from rand enterprises?" I asked

"Yeah, I am"

"What was that, with your fist?" Cap spoke up

"That, was my iron fist"

"Your what?" I asked

"My iron fist, I am the iron fist, protector of kunlun, this is Jessica Jones" he said pointing to the girl with jet black hair "and this is Matthew murdock slash daredevil"

"That's great, it was nice to meet you, good job on the robbery and all but we do need to go get tony to the hospital" pepper said

"That won't work, the hospitals are full with people injured in the disappearances" Matthew said

"We have to at least try get him in" Cap argued

"What happened?" Danny asked

"Stabbed by a mad Titan" I answered

The three of them looked at each other and nodded, except Jessica who just rolled her eyes

"We know someone, come with us" Mathew said.

I nodded and we started to move. Before I took a step, Pepper grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked

"I'm not sure, but you wanted me to get treatment, all the hospitals are full. Where else can we go?" I whispered

She didn't let go but she started to walk with me.

We walked down a street, Pepper already texted happy to tell him just to go back to the facility. We walked on the path, pepper and I walked at the back, Cap and Rand were in the middle and Matthew and Jessica were in front. I looked to the front to see that Matthew was walking with a blind mans stick. 'He can't be blind, he just kicked that robbers butt.' I walked a bit faster to catch up to Danny.

"Is Matthew blind?" I asked

Before he could answer Matthew spoke

"Yes I am blind and 'Matt' will do"

'Jesus how did he hear that?, I whispered...' I thought

"So, you have like what vision through the third eye or something? Other wise how could you have fought off that guy?" I questioned

"Enhanced senses" he simply answered

We kept walking and I went back to Pepper.

We reached a building and went inside. We climbed the stairs and I winced every now and then.

We got to a room and Matt knocked, there was answer about ten seconds later. The door opened.

"More really?" A lady with toffee skin and dark hair said "wait... is that Tony Stark? And Captain America?! Why are they here?!" She exclaimed

"Stark's Injured" Danny responded

"Come in" She stepped out of the way

We went inside and sat down at a table.

"Guys this is Claire temple" Danny introduced

"So what's the problem?" Claire asked

"He was stabbed" pepper answered for me

"Where?" She asked

"Stomach" I responded

"When?"

"Two days ago now"

"Ok shirt off and sit on the table" she said

I took my shirt off, handed it to Pepper. The technology I used had warn off, all the blood had dried around it so it formed a huge scab covering one hole side of my stomach.

"Oh my god! What stabbed you?" Claire asked

"On of the weapons on my iron man suits, thanos used it against me"

"Who?" Jessica asked sceptically

"Thanos" Cap repeated

"You know just because you say it again doesn't mean I know who it is" Jessica remarked

"He's from space, he's the reason all this happened" Cap answered

"All the disappearances? Like what happened to Luke? And Colleen? How did we not guess 'the avengers' were involved in that" Claire said

Steve told them about what happened while Claire cleaned the stab. It stung. Half way through Cap's explaining, Claire started to stitch up the wound.

Once he finished Claire finished too

"Damn" is all Jessica said "So these stones, if you could get them back would everyone who disappeared come back?" Jessica said in a confused yet serious tone.

"We could try" I shrugged

"How about you come back to the avengers quarters with us? and we can figure out a plan all together" Steve offered

"If we get answers, Fine" Jessica answers

"Let's go then" I answered


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately, it was my birthday this week and I was sick aswell so I didn't get to writing the chapter. But here it is now sorry if it's rushed**

 **Hope you like the chapter**

Steve's POV

We were driven back to the avengers head quarters in a seven seater car by Claire. Pepper sat in the front with Claire, Danny and tony were in the middle talking and I sat next to Matt, in the back.

"So is Natasha Romanoff still part of the team?" Matt asked. I thought 'this was a weird thing to ask, I mean why would he care?'

"Uh, Yeah" I answered

"Did she... is she ok?" He questioned

"She's fine, she'll be there, at the facility. Why?" I questioned back

"We used to be good friends" he responded

I nodded

'If you used to be good friends...then why hasn't she told me about you?' Is all I could think. 'We've told each other everything, at least I thought we did'

"Were you always blind?" I asked out of the blue

"No, it happened when I was nine, car accident, chemicals got into my eyes" he answered

" do you remember what it's like? To see? All the colours and people" I wondered

"I'm supposed to say no...but..I do" he answered honestly

We finally got to the headquarters, we all got out of the car. We went inside to the lounge area where everyone was, when they saw the four new people, they all went silent.

"Avengers, these are the defenders of New York" I said gesturing to them.

Natasha's POV

We were all talking having a good time. When they came in, I didn't recognise him at first, but then I did.

"Avengers these are the defenders of New York" Steve said.

I stepped forward so I was near Matt,

"Matt" I said

"Nat, good to...hear your voice" he responded

"You too" everyone was staring at us

"How do you two know each other?" Tony asked

"We used to be...close" I answered

"Ok now the happy reunion is over, can we come up with a plan?" Jessica spoke up

"Who are these people?" Rhodes asked

"That's Jessica, Claire, Danny and Matt." Cap said pointing to each one

We all went to sit down at the big glass table, some had to sit in chairs around though. We just started on a plan when my phone rang, I picked it up, I shot out of my seat and walked away, I answered

"Clint?!" I said

"Nat! Nat are you ok?" He answered.

"Yeah...well no I guess. We lost, Half the teams disappeared and Tony's been having mental break downs" I told him "is everyone ok? Up your end?" He breathed in shakily, which was not good

"Actually no, my hole family turned to dust, what happened with you guys?"

"Just come to the avengers facility, is anyone with you? Fury, hill?" I questioned

"Scott"

"Bring him with, we'll need all the help we can get"

"I'll be there as soon as possible" he hung up

I was so relived walking back to the table,

'I'm so glad he's ok but his family...now I'm determined as ever to get everyone back, they were like a second family to me, Laura knew who I was and what I've done, and yet she names her 3rd kid after me. I have to get them back, for Clint'

I sat back down in the chair with a smile.

"Whats got you so happy?" Tony asked

"Clint's ok, him and Scott are on their way here now" I told them

"Good they'll be useful if we're going to fight thanos" Steve added

We went back to creating a plan, it was good so far. At the moment rocket was explaining how he could make a big enough ship to fit most of us in, using wakandan tech; since Thor doesn't know where thanos is and there are to many of us for him to summon the bifrost, we had to go with rockets plan. We all were agreeing on this when Clint and Scott walked in.

"Jesus, looks like a massive company meeting in here, is that a raccoon on the table?" Clint said. I got up and went to him then pulled him into a tight hug

"Guess this means you were worried" he mumbled

"Maybe" I said back. I pulled away from the hug and Steve came and pulled him into a bro hug.

"Good to see your ok" Steve said. Then he moved onto Scott

"Captain, good to se you again" Scott said as he shook his hand

"You to" he replied

"So Who are the new people?" Clint asked

We introduced the two of them to rocket, nebula and the defenders.

Once we did that we shared the plan so far then continued on. by the end of the day we had come up with a plan, a plan we all hoped would work.

"Ok now that we finished the plan, recap" Danny said

"The avengers and guardians will go back to wakanda pick banner up let rocket make his ship, meanwhile the defenders stay in New York and protect it from crimes. After rockets done with the ship, we go off into space track down where thanos is, take him down and get everyone back" Steve revised

"Ok, I think this will work" Scott said enthusiastically

We all went back to our own rooms for a good nights sleep, the defenders were given their own temporary rooms.

Now I lay down in bed looking up to the roof wondering what the next few days will be like,

Will we find thanos or won't we?

I felt my eyes grow heavy.

I opened my eyes to the early morning sun coming through my window. Today we'd go back to wakanda and start preparing for space.

I got up to see that everyone was awake and having breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead" Clint said before he bit into a slice of toast

I had breakfast with everyone and we discussed our plan in detail once more. After that we said our good byes to the defenders

After that they were off, back to the streets of New York and Hell's Kitchen. We set off on the quin Jett.

It took a while to get back to wakanda but once we were there we got straight into business. We found okoye who said we have to see Shuri and banner, that it's urgent.

We found our way down to thee lab. We walked down to the stairs to see Shuri and banner having a cup of coffee each.

"What's wrong? Okoye said it's urgent" I said

Before anyone could answer a red figure came from the corner of my eye

I turned my head And there he was, floating walking towards us.

"Vision!"


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha's POV

"Vision!" Steve and I called out at the same time. I looked back at the rest of our team, most of their expressions were awe struck, except nebula and rocket.

"Who is this Guy again" rocket interrupted

"Why is there a talking raccoon?" Vision asked

"This is rocket, a raccoon from space and that's nebula" Thor pointed to them.

I looked to visions head, he looked strange with out the stone there.

"How do you feel with out the stone?" I asked

"I feel like something is missing but over all fine. Where is Wanda, and everyone else?" He questioned. I looked at Bruce and gave him a face saying 'you haven't told him yet?'

"We just got him up about an hour ago, I didn't have time" He responded to my glare

"Didn't have time to what?" Vision asked

"Vision..." I started

"We lost, thanos won and killed half the universe, including half the avengers... including Wanda" tony broke the news to Vision.

"Can we get them back?" Vision wondered

"We don't know but we have a plan to find thanos, Shuri since your acting queen, can we use some wakandan tech to build a space ship?" I asked

"Only If I can I help build it" She replied

"Sure sweetheart now let's get to it Yeah" rocket answered

"Tony are you going to help?" Steve asked

"Fine" he responded

I could tell already that tony is acting more tony like since he talk to the kids Aunt.

Bruce, rocket Shuri and tony stayed down in the lab whist the rest of us made our way up to the place we were using as our living areas.

Before we left they had said that we would be leaving by tomorrow. Let's hope that's true

Tony's POV

We started to work on the ship as soon as everyone else left. We drew up an idea, we would use one of the wakandans advanced jets and modify it to suit the conditions of space.

It has now been seven hours since we started and we are almost done, all we need to do it apply artificial gravity so that we won't be floating around everywhere. Rocket says it's one of the easiest things in the galaxy but Bruce, Shuri and I are standing to the side having no clue at all what's going on. But clearly, rocket knew what he was doing.

After ten minutes the modified jet had artificial gravity.

"How do we test it here? I mean, there's gravity here so how do we know if there is fake gravity in there" Bruce asked

"We don't" rocket simply answered simply "just have to trust me" the raccoon shrugged with a cheeky smile

'Oh god, we're being told to trust a raccoon' I thought to myself

"Ok it's all done, now we just have to wait till morning and we get outta this place and find thanos and kick his-" rocket was interrupted by a loud boom outside

"Something hit the dome" Shuri said as she looked at the beads on her wrist.

"Let's go" I raced up the stairs with the others following

We ran into cap and the rest in a hall way. We kept running to get out side. Once we got out the door, we saw what made the loud bang. There was a space ship floating just on top of the dome, whoever was in that ship had fired a cannon and disrupted the dome. They fired another, the noise was even worse outside, we all covered our ears and flinched.

"Is it one of thanos' ships?" Scott wondered

"No. It's to small" Cap answered

I looked closer. "There's a Star on the bottom, with...eight points. That mean anything to any of you?"

"Looks a little like the nova corps symbol" Thor spoke up

"Oh yeah, it does" rocket agreed

"Who?" Rhodes asked

"Are they friendly?" Shuri questioned

"Yeah, they're good" Thor answered

"Ok because I'm letting them in" Shuri said as she fiddled with her beads on her wrist

Suddenly a hole opened up and the ship came in, it landed almost directly in front of us. The ship stopped and the roar of the engines faded.

After a minute of waiting for something to happen I broke the silence

"Are we supposed to knock or something?"

As if I had triggered it, the door opened. It touched the floor and what could be seen was one figure covered in darkness, it was a women's shape.

"Which if you are Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton?" The lady asked

"Who's asking" Clint slightly yelled

The figure stepped out into the light. She had shoulder length blond hair and wore a red, blue and yellow suit. Her suit also had the eight pointed star on it, right across her chest.

"My name is Carol Danvers, people call me captain marvel. And I'm a friend of Nick Fury"


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha's POV

"Does that mean he disintegrated? I mean if your coming to us then..." Cap asked

"Who of you are Clint and Natasha?" She asked again completely ignoring Steve's question.

I stepped forward. "I'm Natasha"

Clint followed and stepped forward too " and I'm Clint, now why are you here?"

"Can I talk to you in privet?" She asked a bit harshly

"Anything you say to us, you can say in-front of our team" I argued

"Fine. Nick fury is dead. And you two are the people he told me to come to if anything ever were to happen to him. Now the real reason I'm here is, I have reason to believe that your 'team' had something to do with all these disappearances. Care to explain?" She said strongly

"It wasn't us. We tried to stop the guy who was doing it, but we failed" Steve told her

"Who was it? And how did he manage to kill so many people?"

"His name is thanos and he used the infinity stones" tony spoke up

"I thought all the stones were hidden" she responded

"They were and he found them" Thor said

"We're planning to go and find him and try get everyone back" Steve told the lady

"Where are you going?" She asked

" We're going to Titan first" tony answered

"Can I come with?" Carol asked

"More help we get the better" Clint said

"Yeah" I agreed

"When are we leaving?" She asked

"We could leave now, the ships ready" rocket answered

"Let's leave now, the quicker we go the quicker we come back" tony said

They brought up the ship from the lab and landed it by the small airport.

We lined up in-front of the ship.

"Okoye, because I'm acting queen, I order you to go and help them bring my brother back" Shuri said

Okoye crossed her arms across her chest then broke it. "As you wish my queen" then she winked at Shuri

We got in the advanced jet, there were two levels. Rocket was up stairs driving with nebula at his side. There was a small lounge area up stairs, that's where me, Clint, Steve, tony, Thor, carol and Bruce were. Then down stairs was a bigger lounge area with the rest of the team, it could still fit up to ten more people down there.

"Ok are we all ready?" Rocket yelled

"No" I herd Scott respond from down stairs

"Ok let's go" rocket shouted back

We lifted off the ground. Shuri had opened up a hole in the barrier. We flew out. After that we went so fast that I didn't even realise we left the atmosphere. I looked out a window, earth looked so small from up here. I could see Steve and Clint were doing the same.

After a minute we blasted off and went so fast that earth disappeared. Let's hope we all come home from this.

Steve POV

We wanted to get to know this captain marvel more, so we sat her down in the upstairs lounge area and talked.

We talked for a while about how she got her powers, where has she been all this time and most importantly how she knew nick fury. We got answers to all those questions.

After the interrogation ,of sorts, i looked out to the universe, It really opened my eyes and made me realise how small I actually am. We passed a few planets of the way to our destination, we decided the next planet we come across we will stop at and look around.

I realised that everyone had left to go down stairs, everyone except tony. He was looking out the window, like me; he looked like he was in deep thought.

"How you feeling?" I asked him

"Fine, why?"

"You just looked very, concentrated on something, something that you don't like." I responded

"I don't know, I just, maybe I'm starting to worry about what if we don't find him? Or what if we find him and we lose again or even we do win against him but cant find a way to get everyone back. There are just so many possibilities of the future that are racking my brain and my Brain is trying to pick one scenario but it's just not happening. I need to find this kid, I need to bring peter home. Other wise I don't know what will kill me first, my guilt or May" he finished with a sigh while rushing his hands through his hair

I didn't know what to say, he kept looking out to the galaxy.

"We will find thanos and we will get peter back" was the only think I could think of to say

I put my hand down on his shoulder

He laughed but then it turned into a silent cry.

I've never seen tony this sad, I still can't believe how much of an impact this kid had on him. If we didn't find the kid, then tony would drive himself off a cliff into an ocean.

'We'll get them back, including bucky'

Tony's POV

We could no longer see earth, nor anything else except stars. There were no planets near us. Still we zoomed through space. I went to talk to rocket, who was flying the ship.

"How do you know where we're going?" I asked the raccoon from behind. He looked back to see me.

"Don't know" he shrugged

"But you do know where we're going right?" I was worried

"Yeah. I meant I don't know how I know. It's just something that's in there" he tapped his temple with his finger. I nodded in response, even though he couldn't see.

"We're coming up to vormir" he said

"We'll land here. This was the last place thanos was with gamora, it might mean something to him" nebula informed me.

"I'll go down and tell the rest that we're stopping soon."

I did just that. Most of them were sitting and just thinking. Not talking, not doing anything, but thinking. The only people who weren't just sitting there and daydreaming ,or maybe it was night no way to tell, were Scott and Clint. It looks like they have made a good friendship over time. I went over to Bruce who was sitting with Thor. I sat down next to Bruce.

"We're making a quick stop at vormir, I think it was" I told them

"Ah yes I haven't been here for many many years. But why are we stopping at vormir?" Thor asked with curiosity in his voice

Nebula walked in from the left and sat next to Thor

"It's where gamora was last alive and we're hoping that it might mean something to thanos and prompt him to return" she answered Thor

He nodded in return.

"Why was she there?" Bruce asked

"It's where the soul stone was" nebula responded. Thor seemed to jump at that.

"What!? How did she know where the soul stone was? Nobody had seen it for decades!" He frantically asked

"Somehow she found a map"

Before Thor could continue, he was interrupted by Cap.

"Rocket told me to come down and tell everyone to sit down because we're landing" he told us

We all just looked at each other. It was a stupid thing to say since...everyone was already sitting down. Nat looked at him with a half raised eyebrow and a smirk

Steve chuckled, after that the rest of us joined the laugh. He sat down next to Nat on the seperate couch. The ship started to fly roughly, indicating we hit vormir's atmosphere. After ten more minutes we landed. I can't say it was a smooth landing but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

We walked off the ship and looked straight ahead to a giant mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve's POV

We decided half of us would go to the top of the mountain and the rest would stay and guard the ship. Since Carol, Thor, rocket and nebula knew the most about this place they'd go with me and tony up to the mountain.

I looked to my surroundings, purple, purple and more purple even the floor was purple, except the water covering it had a strange illusion to make you think that you were walking on the sky. The massive dark mountain was a good walk away so we decided to get going.

We walked directly ahead, tony and I walked a little behind from the other four. I looked down into the water. It was strange, even though I walked on the water and slashed it as I trotted along it did not wet my feet. Very, very unusual.

As if tony read my mind he said "does this weird you out that our feet aren't wet?"

"Very weirded out" I agreed

"What have you doing during these past few years?" Tony asked out of the blue

"Stopping and fighting terrorists" I simply answered

We chatted for a while until we came close to the mountain, so close that we could notice that there was a sort of temple or pillars up the very top.

"Who's ready for a climb eh?" Rocket said still looking up.

"It's going to take a while" carol pointed out

"Better get going then" tony started to walk off in-front of us. We followed.

We got to the very base of the ominous mountain to find a stair well of sorts. We went up them with no hesitation. We climbed the stairs for almost an hour until we sat down for a five minute break. After that we got up and continued to trudge up the never ending stairs.

Not long after that I noticed that there was something different up ahead.

I stopped and pointed forward "look, the stairs are ending"

"Finally, I didn't know how much longer my legs could hole me up" Rocket puffed

We kept going until the seemingly endless stairs ended. There were rocks all around us, the ones in front formed an arch way that almost seemed like a little room. We looked around to see more climbing ahead.

"Seriously" nebula commented

"More climbing I guess, I swear if there is nobody here and we did all that climbing for nothing I am going to loose it" Carol said

"Let's keep going then" Thor started to walk but was cut off by a strange voice that seemed familiar.

"Welcome" the voice said. Then the figure appeared in front of us. He looked like the grim reaper, with his black hood and cape.

"Welcome, Thor odinson, Rocket raccoon, nebula daughter of thanos, Carol Danvers, Tony Stark" he paused and turned to me "and captain Steve Rogers" he said in an almost darker voice.

"Who are you? Are you the stone keeper?" Carol asked

"The stone is no longer here" he said

"Would you know if thanos, big purple guy with a stupid chin, has come here after he collected the stone?" Tony wondered

"No he is not here" the Erie voice said

"Ughhhhhh" Rocket complained

"But there is other use of your being here" he told us

"Who are you?" I asked with a demanding tone

He looked towards me, but I still couldn't see his face. And why did his voice sound so familiar, it was on the top of my tongue.

"You want to know who I am captain Rogers?" The mysterious man asked "But you already do know"

"What?" I said in return

He raised his arms to his head and lifted off the hood. His face was now visible. His red, no nose face was completely visible

"Red skull"

Natasha's POV

I was leaning against the side of the ship watching Steve and the rest leave towards the mountain. I wanted to go with them but I knew I had to stay with the ship, even though there was absolutely nothing else around us. I realised I had been staring so long that they were almost out of sight, I looked down to the watery ground and stared into my reflection.

'I wonder what they'll find up there, what if thanos is up there. That's means they'll be dealing with him alone.'

My thoughts were interrupted by Clint, who came over and stood next to me.

"Whatcha thinking about" he asked not making eye contact

"Nothing" I shrugged "also I forgot to ask you, how are you dealing? With the whole family disappearing thing."

"I don't know, guess I'm just feeling a bit...alone"

I looked up and met his gaze. I gave a half hearted smile and he returned it.

After a minute or so of silence between us Clint spoke up.

"So you and Bruce not a thing anymore?"

I breathed out a laugh "what about Steve?"

"Oh no no no, him and Sharon are getting pretty close in that area" I rejected the idea.

"Who then? Anybody at all?" He probed

I tried to hide the huge grin on my face.

"Just tell me" he said

"If we ever get him back" I started

"Sam?"

"No! Bucky!" I practically screamed

Clint just looked down and tried to cover his smile "Natasha Romanoff just told me her crush"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it" I snarled

He made a slight laugh.

"What are we doing here?" I asked in an annoyed voice

"On this planet?"

"No, like, why are we HERE, shouldn't we be out THERE helping to search?" I gestured around us

"But what If something happens HERE" he pointed to the ground

I rolled my eyes to indicate he had won. This time.

"Want to go back on the ship, chat a bit more? I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages" I said

"Sure"

Steve's POV

I swung a fist at red skulls face, he easily dodged it. Tony ran towards me as I went to throw another punch, he stopped me before my arm reached halfway up my side. He grabbed me and held me back.

"What has gotten into you you Who is this Guy?!" I said whist struggling to keep me from beating the crap out of this red faced jerk.

"I assure you captain Rogers, we are on the same side" I stopped struggling and tony let his grip on me go.

"And how am I supposed to trust you" I accused

He was about to say something when tony stood between us and look at me directly in the eye

"Who. The hell. Is this?" Tony said with annoyance

"This, is red skull the leader and creator of hydra. The man I thought died over 80 years ago." I practically spat the last sentence to red skull

"The stone sent me out here. This is where I have been for one hundred years. Now I believe that you had a question for me?" He looked at Thor

"Do you know where thanos is?" Nebula questioned

Red skull paused. He looked away, then back at us.

"He is on titian, he has suffered great loss, but, he is proud, watching a sunset over a nourished area on his home planet" he told us

I looked at him sceptically 'he's hiding something' I thought to myself

"Anything else you want to tell us" I suggested

"Actually yes" he turned to Thor

"Something to tell him" red skull narrowed his eyes on Thor

Thor seemed surprised. He had that 'Who? Me?' Look on his face.

Then red skull turned around and said "come on out, asgardian"

Then a voice from where he was looking

"For one, I am not asgardian"

A figure appeared. I looked to Thor

"brother?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys thank you all so much for reading this story. I'm just here to let you all know that this series will be ending soon, there will be 2-4 more chapters. If you would like more marvel, go check out my other story** ** _In The Stone_**

Thor's POV

"Brother?!" I said in disbelief. He walked out of the shadow. It was him! 'But how could this be? I watched him die'

"Is it really you? Or is this some sick twisted joke?" I looked to the man Cap had called 'red skull'

"I assure you brother, this is no joke. But my 'death'" Loki made quotations with his fingers "on the ship with thanos, was."

"But how did you end up here?" I questioned

"Honestly, brother I don't know." He seemed genuine about that

"How? I watched you die! Again!" I practically yelled

"It was an illusion, like what I did on Svartalfheim. I had planned to tell you. As soon as thanos left. But he blew the ship up and I lost continuances. And when I woke up, I was here."

I went over to him and pulled him into a massive hug. I had missed him so much in the time span of a day!

"I don't know weather to hug you more or kill you for dying again" I mumbled over his shoulder (I'm taller than him).

Loki pulled away from the hug and looked at tony and Steve.

"Stark. Captain." He said

"Ok I'm confused. Is he on our side now or..." tony pointed to Loki

"Im on your side" Loki nodded

"Ok, well we should make our way to Titan and go defeat thanos" Carol suggested

We started to walk off. I turned around and look at red skull

"Thank you" I said and he nodded in return

Tony's POV

As we left I saw that Cap was continually looking back at red skull

Once we were out of site from him Steve spoke up

"Red faced bastered" he snarled

"Whoa language" I said sarcastically

"Don't start that again" he said angrily

"What is you beef with that guy now? He's clearly on our side" I argued

"Hmmm let me think. He tried to control the world, killed half my friends and made me sacrifice 70 years of my life" he said. I could see that he was hurt. Nobody really knew what Cap felt about crashing a plan and coming back 70 years later. He had always kept those feelings privet.

So I decided to ask "Did you want to talk about it?"

"No" he didn't seem angry anymore but he wasn't happy either

"Alright, just, your not really being very open about this situation. Thought you'd wanna talk about it" I shrugged

We kept on walking. We reached the bottom of the stairs and were on flat land again.

This time as we walked Steve and I were in front.

"You wanted to know why i didn't like that situation?" He said. He looked at me and I nodded "because of that guy, I missed 70 years of civilisation. I missed so much. If red skull never flew the ship out in the first place, I could of had a great life. Could have built one with Peggy, maybe I could have even found Bucky, and prevented them from messing his brain up" he looked down, but continued to walk

"Well if you didn't crash that ship, New York probably would have been destroyed, the sokovia incident could have been worse"

Steve rolled his eyes "Guess so"

I looked ahead to see the advanced wakandan jet insight.

After around 5 minutes we reached the jet and went inside to see everyone lounging around on the couches.

"We're back" I said

"Find anything?" Nat asked

"Well they did find me" Loki stepped out from the back

Clint instantly drew his bow and held it up pointing an arrow at Loki, Natasha did the same with her gun.

"I thought he was dead" Natasha started

"Well agent Romanoff your predicament was wrong" Loki taunted "put your weapon down Barton, I'm on your side"

"Oh no, I'm not your puppet anymore. You don't tell me what to do" Clint said still aiming an arrow

"It's ok guys, he's good" Steve reassured

They both lowered their weapons

"What so we're just supposed to trust him? After what he did to us in New York" Natasha questioned

"Its ok guys. Even I trust him" Bruce came in from behind

"See. Loki is on our side" Thor interjected

"Ok well discuss this later. Did you find anything else?" Natasha asked

"Ok well we got news that thanos is on Titan" I answered

"Better get going then" Scott said

"Rocket can you get us to Titan?" Thor asked

"Yeah" the raccoon shrugged

"Ok then, well let's go" okoye said

"Who are all these new people?" Loki asked

Thor introduced him to everyone. During that Nat and Clint pulled me, Steve and Bruce across and got us to come upstairs with them.

"So were just trusting him now?" Clint argued

"Nat, Clint I know this would sound Weird to you but he really is changing. He's still...Loki but he's not trying to destroy and conquer worlds anymore" Bruce told them

"and he didn't try kill us when we found him" Steve agreed with Bruce

"Look I know you two really don't like him, but at least try to get along. If we're going to take down thanos we need to work as a team" i exclaimed.

"Fine" Natasha agreed

"Ok, but I'm keeping my eye on him" Clint agreed too

After that chat we split ways and sat down in our own small groups. I went and sat down next to Bruce, who was sitting down in the up stairs lounge.

"Did you end up fixing that hulk problem?" I asked

"No, he wouldn't come out. I had to use the hulk buster suit" he answered

"Do you know why?"

"I have some ideas" he said. I rolled my hand as in to say 'continue' and he did "so maybe he doesn't want to come out because he's afraid to be beaten again, like before that, hulk has never been beaten before. Or he's just afraid of thanos, but I think the first idea is more likely" he finished

"Well lets hope he's ready to fight him again" I stood up and went to the window "because we're here" after I said that Bruce followed and looked out to the orange covered planet.

"This place looks ten times as big as earth, how are we supposed to find thanos?"

At that point, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Thor came up the ladder one by one.

"You guys obviously saw the view" Natasha said as they all came up and stood next to us to look at the upcoming planet.

"Yeah. We saw" I said grimly

"Ok I'm just going to put us down somewhere random then we can start lookin" rocket shouted from the pilot seat

"Sounds good rabbit" Thor yelled back

"He's a raccoon, Thor" Clint said

We watched as we came closer and closer to Titan. As we prepared to land we all went to a seat and sat down, then with a not so smooth thump we had landed on Titan. The doors opened and we all flooded out. I immediately looked around and knew where we were.

"No. No come on, How is this possible? Can we just go back on the ship and then land a different place" I argued

"What! No why?" Steve asked

"This is where we were before you came and picked us up" nebula answered Steve

About four meters to our left was a red patch on the floor. It was my blood, from when thanos had stabbed me.

As I was staring at it I placed my hand on the wound. Steve and Bruce seemed to of noticed this and got me to look another way by calling my name.

Where they were standing had scratch marks on the hard rock floor. It was from the adapter legs peter had in his suit, the scratches were from when we were trying to get the gauntlet off of thanos' hand and his mechanical legs helped him stand his ground.

Nebula saw this too and talked to steve and Bruce. I over herd a bit of their conversation.

"I don't think this is the best place for him to be" she had said. Then she explained why.

'How did we even land in this exact spot? What were the odds that that could of happened!' It stunned and horrified me to think about how we ended up landing in this exact spot.

"Tony how about we keep walking"Natasha suggested

"Yeah" is all I said

We walked over, away from the scratch marks.

Again, we ended up in a place I had not wanted to be. On the floor were 3 piles of ash, scattered, so close to each other they were almost over lapping.

Rocket came over. I looked down to him. He looked up to me, and frowned. Then, I nodded to him.

"Who's who?" He asked sadly

I pointed to the one closest to me "quill" then to the next "the guy with no shirt" then the next "the girl with antenna"

Rocket looked down. Then walked away to the ship. I watched him pass where strange had sat as he disappeared. The ash was still there too. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed

"I need to go sit down" Steve and Natasha walked me back to the ship. We walked pass Strange's ashes. at that point, I had an urge to turn my head just diagonal a bit and see if Peter's ashes were still there, of course I knew they would be. But I needed to see. As we walked pass where his disappearance occurred. I stopped, took a deep breath in, and looked down. Both Steve and Natasha knew who this was. I bent down and hesitated to run my hand over the ashes. I didn't. I stood back up and walked to the ship. I went past Cap and Nat, they followed.

I sat down on the couch down stairs and placed my head in my hands.

I could sense the two hero's were standing in front of me

"Ughhhh" I moned

"Tony you can't expect your self to not get sad after that" Natasha sat down next to me

I was silent though, I didn't respond.

Suddenly rocket came rushing down the small ladder that lead up to the top floor

"I know where he is" he said quickly

My head shot up. "Where?"

"Just over that way" he pointed to the right of where the ship was parked

"We could be able to get there by morning. Better not take the ship, it'll cause to much attention" Rocket said

"How did you find him?" Nat asked

"I made a device to find heat signatures" he answered.

We gathered everyone and set off. It had gone dark by the time we started to leave. Rocket had his device to guide us. Half way through the night we stopped for a rest then got back to it.

It was now early morning. We all trudged along most of us with our eyes closed. I kept walking, soon I felt something different as I was walking...the floor was softer. Others seemed to of noticed this to and opened their eyes. It was grass! We made it to an area where there was so much green flora.

Rocket held his finger to his mouth, indicating us to be quiet. Then he moved the finger to point at a small building. Then he held up the device.

There was a Red area on the screen. That area was directly where he was pointing.

"We found him"


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha's POV

We had decided we would attack at midday so each of us could get a good rest for the upcoming battle. Though two people would have to stay watch to look out for thanos. We were behind some bushes and a few trees about 200 meters away from the building where the mad Titan was. At the moment tony and I were keeping watch whilst everyone else slept. We sat a few feet apart looking ,through spaces of the leaves in the bushes, and watching thanos. We couldn't see him but we had rockets devise on us so we knew he was there.

"Are you excited?" I asked tony

"What for?" He responded in a tired voice

"We're close to getting everyone back, including the kid" I said

"We don't know that"

"What do you mean? He's right in there. We have the element of Surprise, we'll beat him"

"Yeah maybe. And what do we do after that? What if we can't get them back?"

"We'll get them back. We'll get them all back" I reassured him

"That's just words though"

"Words that mean something" I ,again, reassured him

He was worrying so much. And to be completely honest So was I. I just wasnt showing it.

He yawned.

"I can go wake up Steve and you can rest if you want" I suggested

"Yeah. Maybe you should swap out too"

"Nah. Not tired"

So he went over to an area where nobody was around and tried to sleep. As he did that I went to where Steve was and tried to wake him up with out disturbing anyone else.

"Steve, wake up, your turn on guard duty" I whispered

"Gimmie five" he grunted

"No. We need two people on guard. You and me let's go" I pulled him up. 'God he's heavy'

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He said yawning "you know I haven't gotten sleep in ages"

"Yeah because an old man like you needs your sleep" I said

He rolled his eyes and we sat down in the spots tony and I were just in.

"Is he still there?" Steve asked

I checked the devise. "Yeah he's still in there, looks like he's moving though" I said in a worried tone

"How Far is he moving?"

"Not far" I reassured

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to open them again. I just wanted this whole thing with the infinity stones and thanos to be over, I want everyone to just come back. Finally I opened my eyes, to see Steve staring at me with his smile and half cocked up eyebrow.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." He shook his head. I gave him a sort of death glare. He then answered me "well, the Natasha Romanoff looked, exhausted, helpless and innocent...for a few seconds"

I shrugged him off. 'So what I looked tired and venerable...so what?!' I asked myself 'I'm Natalia alianova romanova, I don't get tired, I don't look venerable' I stressed myself thinking about this over and over until...the time had arrived when we'd all get up and sort out the plan to attack thanos.

"Ok we have three surprise weapons in this fight, Miss marvel, Vision and Loki, I say we bring them in last" tony suggested

"So the rest of us do what? Just barge into his little hut and fight?" Rocket exclaimed "no, we need to devise an actual plan"

"Ok what if since Nebula and I were on Titan last, we go up to him start something then the rest of you, except Loki, Vision and Carol, come in help us take him down" tony proposed

"What is that fails?" Steve asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Tony said. Steve made a slight shake of his head. "Loki, Vision and captain marvel come in"

"Ok but what's our aim?" Carol spoke up

"Yeah, is it to get the gauntlet or kill him?" Rhodes wondered

"Gauntlet first" I said "we will never be able to kill him if he has the gauntlet"

Everyone agreed. We were put into places. Steve, Scott, Thor, Bruce, okoye, Rocket, clint and myself were perched behind a set of bushes watching over tony and nebula approach the mad Titan

Loki, Carol and Vision were over to the side of the hut, where as we were facing directly at it. Tony and Nebula reached the small hut. Suddenly only 100 melters away, I see him. Thanos is walking towards them and I can already see the grin on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony's POV

Nebula and I walked down to where thanos was standing, watching us come towards him, with a big smirk on his face. We stopped about 20 feet away from him.

He smiled. "Ahhhhhh Stark. I knew you'd come"

"Yeah. Good to see you too asshole" I responded to him

"And I see you've come with my daughter" he pointed out

"I am not your daughter" nebula said harshly. She then brought her swords out and ran at him. She jumped and tried to impale him. He simply dogged it. I tapped the arc on my chest and out came the bleeding edge armour. Before I got a chance to fire at thanos, nebula struck again and went for his chest, before she could strike, thanos caught the sword with the hand his gauntlet was placed on and shattered it, he then took nebula by her throat and lifted her off the ground, I aimed my blasters...and...fire! The beam hit him right in the face! He dropped nebula to aid his right cheek which now had a slight burn mark.

"Impressive stark, last time all you got was a drop of blood" thanos said mockingly. The anger of that sentence boiled in me I couldn't take that. I rushed toward him with both light beams ready to fire.

Steve's POV

They were now fighting. Nebula was on the ground still trying to regain her breath and tony, he was battling thanos, one on one.

"Should we move in?" Scott came up next to me. I nodded in return, took a deep breath in and spoke. "Ok, we all ready for this?"

"You know I'm actually not feeling like fighting today" Scott replied

"Well then, it's not your day" Clint said back to Scott

I gave a slight smile, then back to serious "let's go"

We all ran out and imidietly he spotted us

Tony's POV

When thanos saw them, I had just fallen from him giving me a punch to the face. When thanos saw them, I looked into his eyes and saw...fear.

"You've brought help" he growled

I spat out some blood "you see thanos, we're the avengers, we don't give up. We defeated Loki in New York and Ultron in Sokovia. Who's to say we can't defeat you." After I finished he scowled and turned back to the fight, to see that all the superheroes were now seconds away from coming in contact with him. I smiled, 'I distracted thanos with a big mushy speech. '

By the time thanos realised this, Cap slowed down 'what was he doing?' I thought. Then an arrow came flying past his head and hit thanos in the face, toppling him over. I looked past Steve to see a smirking Clint, still with his bow at aim.

Thanos, now, was trying to regain his balance from being hit in the head with one of Barton's exploding arrows. Before he got back to full balance, Cap came at him throwing a punch, with his shield still attached to his arm, knocking thanos down. I stood up, feeling like I may have a slight concussion. We stood around thanos.

"That was easy" Nat said

"No" thanos winced "it's not over yet"

I looked to his hand that held the gauntlet, it was now a fist and the green stone was glowing. Before anyone could stop him, time seemed to just...freeze. Then I felt an invisibal force push me back to where I was just standing, this was the Same with everyone else, except they were sent back to where they were hidden behind the bushes. Thanos now towered over me, one hand in front of his chest. "No, it's not over. It's just begun" he said. Then the purple stone lit up and I was thrusted back, hitting the ground hard. The avengers came rushing out of the trees again, this time thanos was heading towards them. He encountered Cap first. He punched at thanos. I tried to get up but I could feel the concussion was worse now. I then saw Steve being tossed 20 feet away. Next that came up were Clint and Natasha. She had her guns and he had his arrows firing at the Titan. He held his fist up making the space stone glow. They few up into the air and started to float. Various hero's stepped up and failed all the same. Next up was Scott Lang, antman. Before thanos got a hit on him Lang shrunk, he was no longer in sight. Then thanos went flying back as if an invisible foot kicked him. Scott sized back to normal and looked towards me. He held his thumbs up. Then he started floating up into the air and came crashing down with a hard thud. Some of the avengers went to his aid.

"Insect" thanos spat out "just like that spider kid"

This got my attention I used all my strength to get up. I held my thrusters up. "It's not 'spider kid' it's Spider-Man!" I fired the light beams

Before it hit him he held the gauntlet up deflecting the beams. At this point, I had a déjà vu. I felt like I was back near that lab, fighting Cap holding up my hands shooting light whist his shield stopped it from reaching him.

I tried to close in on thanos. But he did not give in. So I called for our back up

"NOW!" I yelled as loud as I could not stopping firing.

Thanos looked confused as he looked around. Then from his side came loki kicking him off balance and giving him a cut with one of his knives. Thanos looked astonished

"What? How?" He was furious

I looked to the trees Thor and Bruce were standing there. I looked back to thanos who was now battling Vision and captain marvel. Then back to Bruce and Thor...wait no...not Bruce..hulk. Hulk was running down ready for a fight.

Hulk and thanos both threw a punch each landing on the others fist. Hulk was first to take action, he grabbed thanos' arm and flipped him over his head, thanos then grabbed hulks leg and tripped him. Then Thor stepped in with his axe and made a huge lightning bolt come down on thanos. Thanos was blown back away from We're everyone was. Cap stood up and went over to him, I did the same. We stood in front of him.

"Last chance. Give us the gauntlet and tell us how to get everyone back" Steve said.

Thanos chuckled a little "you can't get them back. They're gone" after that I looked hard at his face and studied it. 'He's lying' I thought

"We know your lying" Cap said as if he read my mind.

"Or was I just stalling" thanos grinned. He held his hand up and activated the power stone. Steve and I both were thrusted back over 50 meters. We both hit the ground extremely hard. I looked to my right and saw Cap laying there, eyes closed and not moving. Then Everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, been working on another fan fiction including the loser club from IT go check it out if your interested it's called** ** _back to Derry._**

Nat's POV

Before we could do anything Steve and Tony were thrown back, they landed not to far away from us. We all bolted for them. Half of us went to Steve the other to tony. I went straight to Cap's side and belt beside him. Half his face was burnt with purple cracks through it, he wasn't moving. I put my ear down to his chest... no heart beat. "No. No. This can't happen. Not now." I muttered frantically. I took his hand to try feel a pulse on his wrist...nothing. I looked up to okoye, Scott, Thor and Carol and all I could do was look down and shake my head. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I placed his hand down and went over to Clint who was with tony. Bruce, rocket, Rhodes and Loki surrounded him. I sat down next to Clint "is he ok?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"He's breathing, so I guess that's good. How about Cap? Is he ok?" He responded

I looked down "he didn't make it" I said shakily

Clint froze and so did everyone else.

"what?" Clint said in disbelief

"Captain America died?" Rhodes said also in disbelief.

Clint hugged me and I returned it, i silently cried into his shoulder. Bruce came and rested his hand on my shoulder.

From behind us we herd laughing, we turned around to see thanos almost standing. Carol Danvers went over to him, grabbed the gauntlet and pushed him back down using her super strength. Then tony grunted and we all snapped back to him.

"Ugh m-my head" he lifted a hand to his forehead. He tried to sit up. But we gently pushed him back down "stay down tony you have a concussion" Clint told him but tony resisted "I know, I had a concussion before. Where's Cap?" He looked into my eyes "Nat? Where is he?" He looked to his right and saw caps lifeless body "is he?" Tony gulped Clint nodded.

Tony instantly stood up and went to thanos.

He raised his hands and fired.

Tony's POV

I was two meters away from him and I fired a light beam. "That's not going to stop me stark"

"I know but it feels damn good to try" I looked him straight in the eyes "tell me how to get everyone back. Now."

"You can't. Their all in the stone" he slightly chuckled

"Stone? Which stone?" I questioned

He just laughed in response. So, I marched over to miss marvel. "Is it safe to use?" I gestured to the gauntlet.

"I don't know" she responded

"Alright. I'll have to risk it then" I took the gauntlet and placed it on my armour hand.

It was much to big for me so I had to use the other hand to help prop it up. Suddenly I felt an overpowering surge of energy flow through me. I then walked over to thanos and held the gauntlet to his face. "What. Stone.?"

"You'll have to figure it out"

After that we had a sort of stare off. Finally I looked away and turned to the avengers. When I looked back, thanos lurched for the gauntlet, before he could reach it I activated the power stone he froze and started to crack with purple glowing openings. He screamed. Then after a burst of violet light he was gone.

"Holy shit" I herd Scott say. I took to gauntlet off and threw it away. Even when the gauntlet was over the suit I could feel my hand had been damaged by the strength of the stones.

"He said they were in one of the stones" I told them. I looked over to Nat who was sitting next to Cap. Just then I got an idea. "Who here knows the most about the time stone?" They all looked at me in confusion. "What if we could reverse cap's state. Bring him back" I explained. Natasha stood up "that could work. Would you wear the gauntlet again?" She asked me. I gave an unsure look, then I tapped my chest and the suit was gone. I looked to my right arm, it looked burnt almost.

"Ok that answers my question" Nat said. Okoye came over to me and took my arm.

"It just looks like burns, we should be able to fix it back at wakanda" she examined

"Well who else can wear the gauntlet?" I asked "if bringing Steve back means losing my arm then I'll do it"

"I'll wear it" I looked to the back of our small crowd. Everyone moved out of the way to reveal Loki "I've held the space stone in my bare hands, I should be able to wield it" he explained

"It's an idea" Thor said

Loki looked to Natasha, she looked at him back and nodded. Loki took the gauntlet and placed it on his hand. We all stood back, he stepped closer to Steve's lifeless body. Loki bent his fingers down a bit and turned his hand as if he was turning an invisible door knob. The time stone lit up and a green ring came around his wrist. Steve was lifted off the ground. Loki kept turning the invisible door knob, trying to focus with the beads of sweat coming down his face. Then something changed. The purple cracks started to reverse. Once they were all gone Loki places him down, deactivates the time stone and gave a big sigh.

Nat and I slowly walked closer to Cap. He was not breathing. Then his eyes opened, I was startled when he gasped for air.

We all rushed to him. "Steve are you ok?" Nat said

He grunted "what happened?"

"You died" Vision simply answered

"What?" Cap asked

"Thanos knocked us back and killed you" I explained

"How am I alive then?" He raised an eyebrow

"We used the time stone" Thor told him

" **I** used the time stone" Loki stepped forward.

"Well thank you... but where's thanos?" Cap asked

"He's gone...for good" miss marvel said.

"Is everyone back?" Cap stood up

"No, but we know they're in a stone, we just have to figure out which one" rocket told Cap.

"The soul stone" Loki said out of know where

"What?" Nebula asked

"They're in the soul stone" Loki cleared

"And how would you know that?" Clint stepped in front of him

"Well, Barton, the soul stone can hold souls, it can absorb them. So maybe when thanos killed everyone after he got the stone all their souls went to the stone and their body's diminished"

"That actually makes sense" Carol said.

"Alright lets give it a try" I agreed


	14. Chapter 14

Tony's POV

I had isolated myself from the group, just to try figure out a plan.

"Tony" Cap said. I herd him but didn't respond, I acted like I didn't hear him. I needed to concentrate on thinking of a plan to get peter and half the universe back.

"What" I said a little aggravated

"We can figure this out, we beat thanos, I'm sure we can figure out how to get everyone out of the stone" he protested

"I just need to think" I walked away and sat down on a rock

I reflected on what had happened in these past few days

We searched the universe, found a guy called red skull who Steve fought 80 years ago, ran into Loki who is actually alive, found thanos on the other side of Titan, fought him, defeated him, resurrected Cap, took the stones, figured out that all the people thanos sacrificed after he obtained the soul stone was inside the soul stone and now we are trying to get everyone out of the stone. But how?

"Ahhhhhh think tony, think" I stressed myself. Then I had an idea "hey Bruce, come listen to this crazy idea" I shouted to him

He came over "what have you got?" He asked

"What if we destroyed the stone?" I suggested "we could give it a shot but what if something goes wrong?" He thought aloud

"Like?" I protested

"What if it doesn't work and it kills them?" Bruce argued

"How else will we get them out?" I defended my idea

We brought together the team

"Ok guys got a crazy idea" I started

They all looked at me

"If we try destroy the stone or at least crack it, maybe just maybe it will let everyone free." I said

"that's a crap idea... but it's the only one we have, so I think we give it a go" Nat gave her opinion

"We can only try" cap called the final decision

We designed a plan that would hopefully break the stone. Our plan? Let all hell loose on the stone, everyone uses their powers, ability's and strength to crack it.

"Are you sure this will work?" loki asked in a sarcastic voice

"Not sure might as well give it a go though" I defended myself

"Good enough" he responded

I tapped the arc reactor on my chest, and my restored bleeding edge armour covered me. We decided we'd use force first, Cap, hulk, Captain Marvel and Thor would strike the stone one at a time. If that didn't work we'd move onto weapons, Natasha, Clint and rocket. If that failed then Rhodes and I would shoot out beams at it. Scott, okoye, vision and Loki stood to the side

Steve, hulk, Thor and Carol stepped up to the orange stone on the floor, they where in a line.

Steve acted first, he ran up to the stone and hit it smack bang in the middle with his shield, nothing happened. Hulk went next, he failed too. So did miss marvel. Thor's new Axe would surely break it right?

He flew up with the storm breaker and landed straight down on the stone with blue streaks of lightning forcing us to look away.

Once it cleared we all looked to the stone. And what we saw dumbfounded us.

It was still in one piece, no crack not even a scratch.

"Wha- how-" Thor fumbled

"Well brother looks like your not the most powerful here" Loki teased

"Shut up Loki" he shot back

"Let's just go on to the weapons group" I said worried

Clint, Natasha and rocket stood with their weapons

Clint had his bow, Nat had her hand held guns and rocket had a massive machine gun that looked way to big for him.

"We gonna do this or what?" Rocket asked

"Let's go" black widow returned

They fired all at once creating a sort of mega blast, Clint's arrow hit first and as always he never missed, Natasha's bullets hit next followed by rockets

When the smoke cleared we could see the stone had been moved back by at least two meters but still nothing had broken it.

"Damn it" I cursed

"Well That did absolutely nothing" rocket shrugged

"Next" Cap called out

Me and Rhodes stepped up

"You ready for this?" He asked

"I swear if this doesn't work" I threatened the stone

We powered up our suits. Hands out...and..SHOOT. Two Light beams came from our Armours to join and make one huge Ray. We watched as it hit the stone then we looked away because of the blinding light . When the brightness went down we looked back.

I frowned "nothing" the stone was still in perfect condition if only visions stone was still in his head, we could use his power right about now

"Now what?" Clint asked the question everyone was clearly thinking

"We come up with a new plan" I responded then walked away

If I can't get peter out of there I'll be blaming myself for what happened for the rest of my life. The poor kid, I wonder if knows he's in the stone

"Tony!" I herd Cap call out "wait up"

He ran to my side and slowed down

"Tony I know how you feel bucky's-"

"Bucky is a 100 year old man like you, who I lost, he was just a kid, a 17 year old kid who I shouldn't have brought along." I snapped

"From what I herd you didn't bring him along, he took it upon himself to help you" Steve said in a calmer voice

"I shouldn't have recruited him when we where fighting" I started

"When we fought, he almost beat me you know, that's saying something, the kid has heart and obviously courage" Steve said back

I thought about that, even if I wanted him to stay, he wouldn't of, because he wanted to help me, so now I have to help him.

"Boys! Come over here" we both looked back to see Nat waving us to come

"Whats wrong?" Steve asked

"Carol has an idea" she responded

I lit up, there was still hope.

Carol came over to us

"What's the idea?" I asked impatiently

"Only massive amounts of power and energy can destroy the stones, and all the stone have a huge amount of power and energy, so if I use the infinity gauntlet to wield the other five stones to then destroy the one." She explained

This could work, it could

"Would you be up to doing that?" Cap asked

She nodded

"Let's do it then" I responded

Captain Marvel slid the glove on, it was way to big for her but she managed. She made her hand form a fist then pointed the five stones at the soul stone, she took a deep breath in.

"Here we go" she said then she blasted the soul stone with the others mainly using the power stone. We tried to look at the stone through the blinding light but it was to much.

After a minute she stopped and fell to the ground.

"Is she alright?" Loki asked but didn't do anything

We rushed to the stone

It had cracked open straight through the middle.

"Why isn't everyone coming back?" Scott asked

"Did it not work?" Vision wondered

I looked down, tears threatening to drop down my face. Then a glow came from the stone and somebody appeared next to Rhode. They re formed to show that it was...Sam!

He smiled

"Oh man am I glad to see you guys"

Next somebody else went next to vision.

It was Wanda

She looked around, she saw vision and started to cry, she pulled him into a hug

next came t'challa who appeared to the right of okoye.

More came,

The shirtless guy called drax, then The insect girl named Mantis, emerged to my right

Then... a tree?... in front of rocket

Then Clint's family.

Then Bucky came back

Then strange, who came in front of me "Tony" he said

"Yeah good to see you too"

Next to come back was quill. He looked around, a green lady appeared next to nebula they hugged then she ran to Peter Quill. That must be gamora

But where was the kid

"Strange where's peter?" I asked him

"I...don't know he should be here"

We waited a minute. Was he not coming? Then the stone lit up and a person came out of the stone. It was peter. He stood in front of me eyes closed. He suddenly fell down, he was unconscious. I sat down next to him. His eyes where still closed

"Kid...kid" I tried to wake him up

His eyes opened.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve's POV

When Bucky re-appeared in front of me, I could only stare. He looked the exact same.

I went over to him "buck" I said to him

We hugged for a few seconds.

"Oh man, glad your back" I said to him

"Yeah so am I, we had to sleep on the floor in there"

I laughed. I looked over to tony who was now hugging the kid. I went over to him along with Nat, Bruce, Clint and Thor.

They looked up at us.

"Never knew you had a soft spot Stark, Who's this?" Clint asked

He whispered to the kid, then answered "this is Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Pete this is Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Thor" tony said as he pointed to each of us.

"I'll be back kid" tony said to peter. Then he left to go talk to someone.

Natasha left to go talk to Bucky, Bruce and Thor followed tony and Clint went to his family leaving me with the kid.

"So Queens, huh?" I said to him

"Yeah" he nodded.

Then he started to panic, he stood up and looked around. "Sorry...sir" he said then ran over to tony and the man he was with.

I walked over to where Nat and Bucky were.

"So when do you think we'll be going back?" Buck asked

"Well head back to the ship now, I guess" Nat answered

"Tony seems back to his normal self" I said

"Yeah" agreed Nat

"Should I stay away from him or what?" Bucky wondered

"I think he's fine, he would of done something by now if he was still angry" I answered

We decided we'd go back to the ship and head back to earth.

It felt like the trip back was longer, maybe because there were more people.

Tony was walking with the man he introduced as Steven strange and Peter Parker. We took a break and everyone seemed to fall asleep, everyone but me. Everything was back to normal, Buckys back, we're going home and thanos is gone. So why was I so anxious? Easy. I died! For real this time. When I was in the ice, I was in a sort of coma, I couldn't feel anything nor hear or see and I didn't feel alive but in the back of my mind there was something. This time, there was nothing.

When the sun rose, everyone woke up and we continued on our journey back to the ship.

Natasha's POV.

I was walking with Clint and his whole family. I carried little Nathaniel as he slept.

"I like this new hair" Laura said

I smiled "thanks, thought I'd try something new"

"Aunty Nat, when will we get home?" Lila asked

"Soon hun, we just have to get back to the space ship then we'll be home in a few hours" I replied in a sweet tone

"My legs hurt" she complained

"Come here then" Clint said opening his arms. Lila ran into them and Clint lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"I didn't realise there were so many superheros" cooper spoke up

"Me neither kiddo" I said to him. I looked to my shoulder and saw that Nathaniel was still sleeping. He had grown so much. He was now three years old and he always looked up to me, it was very cute.

"Hey Nat!" Cap shouted for me to come over.

I passed Nathaniel to Laura and went up to Steve and Bucky.

"How you old men doing?" I said standing in between them.

"Wow, straight to the old man jokes. Thought there'd be at least a couple of sentences till we got to that" Bucky said.

I walked in the middle of the two super soldiers they both were much taller than me.

"So what's wrong?" I asked them

"We wanted to ask you to ask tony if he is on good terms with buck" Steve said.

"Yeah alright. Want me to ask now?"

"If you wouldn't mind" Steve responded

I walked over to tony. He was with the group that called them self's the guardians of the galaxy, Steven strange and Peter Parker.

"Hey tony, can I speak with you for a sec?"

He slowed down and veered away from the cluster. "What's up?"

"Just going to ask you straight up... how are you feeling with Bucky here?" I asked

"I've thought it through, a lot, it wasn't his fault that he killed them. So in that way I'm fine with him. But still knowing it was him does aggravate me"

"So your not going to go psycho on him?"

"No" he simply responded

Tony's POV

After Nat approached me about Bucky I caught up with pete and the rest. "So when we get back to the ship who's driving?" Peter (P) asked

"Me. Because I'm the best pilot there is" Quill answered

"Yeah right! I can guarantee you kid, that that is false" rocket commented

"There will be plenty of time to switch between the both of you" Gamora said. "Just don't do what you did last time" she then added

"What happened last time?" Peter wondered

"We were almost killed because of him" rocket pointed to quill

"Hey nah uh uh, it was your fault in the first place! You stole the batteries!" Peter shot back.

They kept going on and on about whose fault it really was. Pete seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

Finally we arrived to the ship.

"Oh thank god" Wanda said.

We got on the ship, the guardians went up the ladder to the top level and started the engines. The original avengers were up there with them. I left peter down the bottom to go to the top.

The ship started and had left titian. I looked out the window as it grew smaller. I'd be happy if I never had to think of any place ever again.

"So what do we do when we gat back? We're still fugitives" Nat said.

"Wait, fugitives? What for? I thought we were the good guys" Thor asked

"Yeah, what happened while we were gone?" Bruce then asked

We explained everything that had happened two years ago, they both seemed shocked with all the details.

"And what happened with you two?" Cap wondered

"Well, I found out Loki was still alive, then I met the wizard down there, then my father died and my sister was released from her prison and she set out to destroy the nine realms. I found Bruce on a planner called sicar and we then fought my sister and destroyed asgard"

"This space crap is getting to complicated" Clint commented.

"About your fugitive problem. I'm sure I could try convince the government to let you off, other wise stay in hiding for a bit longer" I told them.

"Your terrible at sneaking kid" Nat said out of no where. I looked behind me to the ladder to see peters head popping up from the hole.

"Hey- i um just needed to talk to me Stark. If that's ok" he said.

"Come on up pete" I motioned for him to come up "What wrong peter?"

"I have a lot of questions" he told us

"Ask away kid" Natasha said.

He asked questions like what happened on earth and how we defeated thanos and got everyone back. We answered all of them.

"Luckily we were only in there for a few days. I was getting worried we were going to be there forever" peter said.

"Kid-" Steve started

"You've been in there for almost a month" I finished.

He looked shocked and like he was about to break.

"Mr Stark, did you tell aunt May what happened?" He asked in a shaky voice

Of course I did Parker, what else would I have done" I told him

It broke my heart to tell his aunt that peter might not return, she didn't take it well at all

"I also told her I was going to get you back and we did" I said to him

He looked like he was about to collapse, we brought him over to a seat and continued talking.

"Did you check in on her?" He asked

Of course I did but she was distraught and I don't know if I should tell him that.

"I did" I nodded

"How was she?"

"She'll be better once she sees you safe" I put my hand on his shoulder. "We better go tell everyone else that they've been in the stone for bit over a month" I told the others

I walked over to the stairs with the rest of the team, I looked back to see peter looking down frowning

I went down the ladder to tell everyone that they had been in the stone for a while, they too all seemed shocked. When I went back up the ladder I saw that pete and Nat were chatting. Then Nat got up to and went to the front window, peter followed. I walked up behind them. we looked out to earth.

"Home sweet home" Peter said.

"Home sweet home" I repeated and put my hand on his shoulder.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! So that was the last chapter hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and sticking to the story the whole way. If you would like more Go check out some of my other stories that I am still working on!**


End file.
